1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connecting unit, more particularly to a connecting unit for a backlight module.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional non-conductive support seat 12 of a backlight module (not shown) that includes an electrical wire 11 and a fluorescent tube 13. The support seat 12 defines a channel 120. The electrical wire 11 has an end portion that is stripped to expose conductors ill thereof and that is extended into the channel 120. The fluorescent tube 13 has an end portion that is extended into the channel 120, and a pin 131 that extends from the end portion thereof and that is soldered to the exposed conductors 111 of the electrical wire 11. During assembly, the electrical wire 11 has to be bent by ninety degrees. As a consequence, the bent portion of the electrical wire 11 occupies a relatively large space in the backlight module.